The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A compressor may use electronics to control the compressor motor. The electronics may be externally mounted to the outer shell of the compressor, and used to modulate compressor capacity, such as by varying the speed of the motor. During operation, however, the electronics may generate heat. If too much heat is generated, the electronics may overheat.